President Obbs
President Obbs is the main antagonist of the Odd Squad episode, Oscar Strikes Back. He is the former president of the Odd Squad Scientists. He is played by Jaedon Siewert Oscar Strikes Back Part 1 At LabCon, Oona inquires as to which writing tool agents should use when signing a gadget out. Oscar once again tries to leave, but Ms. O again holds him back and tells him to have fun at the Con. She then grabs Oona and escorts her out. Oona starts singing that "Everything's gonna be fine!" but Ms. O politely asks her to stop. Odelia gives Oscar a bag of stuff, including a special pin for that year. Oscar takes the pin out, admires it, and tucks it inside his lab coat pocket. Odelia then pulls out a box and reveals that all gadgets must be checked. Oscar happily complies. Odelia replaces the box and tells Oscar, "Enjoy the Con!". Oscar walks off, checking out the other stuff in the bag. An announcement alerts the agents to get seated in an auditorium, where President Obbs would give his welcome speech. Introduction and betrayal When President Obbs is introduced, he makes a grand entrance, by appearing in a green flash of light, followed by applause. He told the agents it was nice to see them wearing the pins that were handed out earlier. He starts off by saying the that the agents got all the glory, while the scientists got nothing, and that he earlier tried to contact other scientists to do something about it, but they said they were all on the same team, and they enjoyed helping the agents. He then reveals his true nature by taking out a gadget and using it to brainwash the scientists via the pins they were wearing, declaring he and the scientists will take over Odd Squad. Oscar avoided the hypnosis because he never put on his pin, and it fell off. Obbs offered to help with the pin, but Oscar ran away, right before Obbs told the mind-controlled scientists to go after him. Escape from Obbs and the scientists Oscar runs into Ms. O just outside the auditorium. His boss believes he is trying to sneak out, and thinks it is just another excuse to leave when he explains the situation. Just then, the mind-controlled scientists appear, and Ms. O suddenly believes Oscar. While Oscar runs off again, Ms. O tips over a display full of ping-pong balls, and the scientists start to trip and slip. Obbs orders the scientists to get Ms. O as well as Oscar, and when they repeat the command in a slow, robotic voice, he dubs it "super creepy" and makes an alteration on his mind-control gadget. The scientists repeat the command again, in an even creepier cheery voice and march off once more. True colors Ms. O and Oscar find a duct grate, which Ms. O removes. The two crawl into the duct and replace the grate just as the scientists appear. Ms. O tries to call for backup from the Squad, but Obbs yells that there's no escape and he jammed the signal so calls couldn't be make outside the building. Obbs shouts that he has a world to take over, and when Odie starts to correct him saying they were taking over Odd Squad, he outlines his plan: first take over Odd Squad, then the world, then any possible other worlds with life (he has a hunch about Neptune). He then orders the scientists to get the two while he plans in his office. With the two still in the duct grate, Oona suggests getting Obbs' remote will stop the mind-control, but Ms. O said they couldn't get the scientists, but then Oscar's badge phone rang, and Oscar realized calls could be made inside. Ms. O answers the phone, Oona was talking, she was in the garage asking about parking tickets, and Oscar said they needed her help over something that would take about 20 minutes. 20 minutes later 20 minutes later, Oona was impressed that Oscar called the time amount, but surprised at the takeover part. Oscar tells Oona to find gadgets in the ice-cream truck she rode in on that can help them. Oona asks when, Ms. O suggests now. Oona dashes into the ice-cream truck. Ms. O and Oscar start crawling through the ducts. Oona found some gadgets but didn't know what they did. Oscar said they were easy to tell apart, but Oona still didn't know how to use them. So then, Oscar tells Onna the gadgets have numbers on the bottom. Just then, the scientists found them, Oscar and Ms. O tried to escape, but the scientists centered them, so Ms. O had to punch down the floor of the duct sending them in a hallway on the lower floor of the building. Then, a group approached the two. Oscar tried to snap Odelia out of it, and she seemed to be breaking out of it, but it turned out to be a trick, and the scientists continued to chase after them. Onna creates a gadget Oscar calls Oona again, requesting a gadget that can slow down the scientists so they can get to Obbs's office and his remote. Oona replies that she doesn't have anything useful, and Oscar reminds her that she can combine gadgets. When she argues that she has no idea what to make, Oscar suggests she use the computer in the truck to find something they can use. While Oscar and Ms. O retreat to floor two, Oona hurriedly types on the computer to find a gadget. She likes the look of number 85, and drops to the gadgets once more. Oona decides to eliminate gadgets with bigger numbers, like 200. When there's still too many, she elects to break it down into tens and ones, combining gadgets 80 and 5. It's the first gadget she's ever made, and wants to journal about this moment, but puts it off for a later moment. On the second floor, Ms. O gets a call from Oona with news about the gadget. Scientists are approaching fast. Ms. O tells her to bring it to them, but Oscar refuses to risk losing the one scientist not under Obbs's control. As Ms. O asks what to do, Part One comes to a close. Part 2 Picking up where the previous part left off, Oscar and Ms. O are still cornered by the scientists, and Oscar still doesn't want to lose Onna, but this time he told Ms. O to tell Oona to send it up the elevator, Ms. O obeys, and Oona brings the gadget to the elevator. Then Oscar took off several layers of his lab coats, and uses them to blind and get past the scientists as tense music plays. He makes it to the elevator and grabs the gadget which turns out to be the Sticky String-Inator. When the scientists manage to get back up, Oscar uses the gadget to hold back the scientists and sticky-string them. He and Ms. O go up the elevator to find and stop Obbs. Back in Obbs' office Meanwhile, in Obbs' office, Obbs is demanding to know how Oscar and Ms. O got a gadget. One of the scientists said it came from the elevator, and that maybe the elevator was working with them. But Obbs said elevators didn't have brains and thought someone was working with them. He told a brainwashed Odelia to check every floor, along with the roof and garage, and also told the two scientists to clean themselves up. In the ice cream truck Just as Oona was getting herself under control, and staying calm, she noticed some of the scientists doing an investigation. She then looked at the Tiny Note-Inator and wondered how it could help her. Right before the scientists opened the Ice Cream Surveillance Truck, Oona covered herself and the inside of the truck with sticky notes to blend in and convince the scientists the truck was empty, so they searched the rest of the garage. Oscar and Ms. O's capture Oscar and Ms. O checked every floor, except one, so they started looking on that floor. Then they ran into more scientists. Oscar tried to sticky-string them again, but he was out of string. They hid in a room hoping to escape the scientists, and wondering how they'd find Obbs. Obbs reveals they ran into his office by accident, and offscreen he puts pins on Oscar and Ms. O, and brainwashes them like he did to the other scientists. Oona's escape With the scientists still confused, Oona sneaks out of the ice cream truck and into the elevator, taking off the sticky notes she covered herself in to blend into the ice cream truck. Oona tries to call Oscar again, but Obbs answers the badge phone by saying Oscar and Ms. O were with him. He introduces himself to Oona and films himself on a screen, so Oona can see. Obbs says she can come to his office, so she wouldn't have to deal with scientists not getting the fame they deserve. Oona said she'll be right there, but when Obbs held up his mind-control device, Oona saw the number at the bottom (234), and since all the gadgets had numbers, and she could combine gadgets to make the gadget she needs, she combined some of her gadgets to make another mind-control gadget to counter Obbs's (200, 30 and 4) Obbs's defeat A few minutes later, Oona arrives at Obbs's office, and Obbs thought she was giving up, but she wasn't, but neither was Obbs, but Oona reveals she made the same mind-control gadget Obbs did, and uses it to make the scientists turn against Obbs. He wonders how Oona created the gadget and she explains combining gadgets, and adding up to the same number to create a replica. She them destroys both of the gadgets and frees the scientists and Ms. O from Obbs's control. Obbs is then reported to security and fired from Odd Squad by Owen and Ohio. Obbs claims he'll rise up again as a villain, but Owen said he likes it, because it keeps them busy. Because of his bravery and heroic actions, Oscar became the new president of the Scientists' department and Oona occasionally got to work with him. It is currently unknown if Obbs will make a second appearance. Trivia Despite having one appearance, he's one of the few Odd Squad villains who has proven to be a serious threat to Odd Squad. Navigation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Shot Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Lawful Evil